Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{3t - 4}{2t - 1} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2t - 1$ $ 3t - 4 = \dfrac{2t - 1}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(3t - 4) = 2t - 1 $ $18t - 24 = 2t - 1$ $16t - 24 = -1$ $16t = 23$ $t = \dfrac{23}{16}$